


Thanks, Dad

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adult Louie, Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, New Parents, Panicking, parenting, single parent, the triplets are all grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: No matter how old they get, the boys will always need their Uncle Donald.(20-year-old Louie shows up at Donald’s doorstep in the middle of the night, needing reassurance about something)
Relationships: Donald Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 172





	Thanks, Dad

Donald was not expecting company at 2:32 am. So, when rapid knocking at the door woke him up, he thought it was a burglar. Although he wasn’t sure why someone would want to steal from a rickety, old houseboat. 

But then he got a text message. 

*Uncle Donald, it’s me.*

It was Louie. 

Wide awake now, and worry picking at the corners of his heart, Donald went to get the door. 

“Louie—“

His youngest nephew, the spitting image of Cousin Gladstone at age 20, but with his mother’s eyes, and Donald’s beak, walked right in without so much as a greeting. 

Donald blinked, watching in confusion as Louie began to pace anxiously back and forth in his living room, running a hand through his curls over and over again. Donald closed the door and turned to face him. 

“Louie, what’s wrong?” he asked.

Louie shook his head. “I can’t do it.”

Donald arched an eyebrow. “Can’t do what?”

“I can’t do it, Uncle Donald!” Louie suddenly exclaimed, shoulders tense, and chest heaving. But immediately after, he sighed shakily and went back to pacing. 

Donald could see the anxiety alive in him.

“Louie, what can’t you do?” Donald asked gently, slipping back into parent mode. And it didn’t matter that Louie was an adult, or that he’d moved out two years ago, Donald was always going to be a parent and Louie was always going to be his baby. It was so easy to slip into. It was in his bones. 

Louie sighed again, running another hand through his hair. Then he met Donald’s gaze, and Donald could see the swirl of fear, insecurity, and doubt inside his eyes. Louie was a jumbled mess of nerves, and that didn’t happen very often. 

“I can’t be a dad,” he finally said. 

And that’s when Donald realized. Louie’s eggs, his twin girls, were due to hatch tomorrow. Well, today, but later. And Louie was freaking out. 

Donald had to look down so Louie wouldn’t see the grin on his face. He knew exactly what Louie was going through. He still remembered, oh so clearly, the day Louie and his brothers were born. Donald was a disaster. 

“Louie,” he said, reassuringly, “You are going to be a dad.”

“But I’m not going to be a good one!” Louie shouted, groaning, and pacing again. 

Donald grabbed his elbow and squeezed gently. “You’re going to be a wonderful dad.”

“You don’t know that. How could you possibly know that?!” Louie’s voice cracked like he was teenager again. 

Donald couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“This isn’t funny!” Louie cried, his voice only getting higher.

“I’m sorry,” Donald said, still grinning, “but you need to calm down.”

“Calm down? How can I—“

“Louie, sit.”

Louie stared at him for a moment. Then sat down on the sofa. 

Donald sat down beside him. “Now listen to me,” he began, making sure he had Louie’s full attention, “The fact that you’re in such a panic right now proves that you’re going to be an amazing father.”

Louie swallowed, twisting his hands in his pockets like he’s done ever since he was a kid. 

“I know you don’t feel ready,” Donald continued, “but you’re going to be just fine. You’re going to face every challenge thrown your way and overcome it.”

“How do you know?” Louie asked quietly. 

Donald smiled. “Because when you see your babies’ faces for the first time, they’ll make you want to give them the world.”

Louie seemed to settle down after that, shoulders relaxing, and slumping against the back of the sofa. He looked up at his uncle with misty eyes. 

“Is that how you felt when we were born?” 

Donald nodded.

Louie’s eyes turned red. “Was it hard? Is it hard doing it by yourself?”

Donald’s heart ached for him. He placed his hand on Louie’s knee. “It is harder, yes. But I still think you can do it,” he replied genuinely. 

Louie leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and dragging a hand down his beak. “Do you really think they’ll... my girls... will be okay with just me?” he whispered hoarsely, his eyes still red. 

“Yes,” Donald said without a lick of hesitation. 

Louie’s eyes watered, but he smiled. He sniffled and dried his tears on his sleeve, then leaned forward to hug Donald. Donald hugged back fiercely. 

“Thank you, Uncle Donald. You always make everything better.”

Well didn’t that warm Donald’s heart. 

“You’re welcome. I love you, Louie.”

Louie sniffled again, but he was smiling in Donald’s shoulder. “I love you too, old man.”

Donald laughed.

Then Louie’s phone chimed with a text message. Pulling out of the embrace, Louie glanced down at his pocket. He suddenly stood up. 

“Who was that?” Donald asked curiously. 

“Huey,” Louie answered, breathing heavily, “He says they’re hatching.”

Louie gulped, staring at Donald, needing one last push of encouragement. 

Donald grinned and swatted at him playfully. “Hurry up and go home then!”

Louie grinned back, and Donald saw the excitement spike in him. 

“Thanks, Dad.”

Louie was out the door and running home before Donald could even say anything. 

Donald’s grin never once left his beak.

At 3:46 and 4:01 am, Louie was the proud father of two healthy baby girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun, does anyone want to name Louie’s daughters?  
> Feel free to say so in the comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
